Levi, no digas que no
by Faby Kaban
Summary: Él lo intento, de verdad que Levi intentó no dejarse llevar, pero ya no tenía forma de resistirse. EreRi. [BL/Lemon]


**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi y Lemon con palabras explícitas, si los temas no te gustan, no la leas.

**Posible spoiler: **"A choise with no regreats", Erwin & Levi Visual Novel.

**Pareja: **Eren x Levi.

**Dedicatoria:** A **Fredo**, ya te debía un Ereri y, si quieres, puedes considerarlo como un atrasado -muy atrasado- regalo de cumpleaños.

.

* * *

**Levi, no digas que no**

* * *

**- o -**

_Sin importar cuánto intentemos negar algo, una vez que está dentro de nosotros, no hay forma de sacarlo..._

_**- o -**_

La posición como Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento me obliga a mí, Erwin Smith, a conocer de una forma u otra los movimientos que realizan mis subordinados. Debo tener los ojos puestos en todos y cada uno de los soldados que se enrolan en nuestras filas. Para lograr tal objetivo me apoyo en personas de mi entera confianza, sobre todo en aquellos con los que he convivido por más tiempo.

Sin embargo, hay ideas o pensamientos que me son ajenos hasta que se acercan a consultarme acerca de ello. Sinceramente agradezco a las personas que confían en mí para guardar sus secretos, pero en ocasiones hasta yo caigo en la tentación de hablar de más, digo, a cualquiera le pasa, ¿no?

Y eso es lo que me ha traído aquí hoy.

Durante muchos años he estado cerca de Levi, el hombre que es considerado el más fuerte de la humanidad pero que no deja de ser justamente eso, un hombre. Y como tal, es difícil de comprender y, mucho más, acercarse a él como persona.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente —depende desde qué punto se quiera ver—, tras la muerte de Farlan e Isabel, los únicos dos amigos de Levi hasta el momento en que nos conocimos, logré acercarme a él y conocerlo, claro, dentro de la medida que lo permitió; así pude darme cuenta de que a pesar de que su intento por dar una impresión fría y distante, en realidad le importan mucho las personas que lo rodean y se preocupa por sus subordinados.

Con el paso del tiempo logramos mantener conversaciones cada vez más íntimas, así fue que nos hicimos casi inseparables. Para ambos fue un alivio saber que, sin importar el comienzo extraño que tuvimos, teníamos demasiadas cosas en común.

Fue por eso que me percaté de inmediato que, tras conocer a Eren, algo había cambiado en él; comenzó a mostrarse más irritable cuando se hablaba del chico, en más de una ocasión nos prohibió hacer planes sobre él si no se discutían en su presencia y se peleó cien o más veces con Hanji por el tipo de experimentos que deseaba hacer.

Obviamente no me podía quedar callado y le pregunté qué ocurría, pero sólo recibía como respuesta su característico "tsk" y me dejaba con la palabra en la boca, las veces que lo confronté directamente recibí mínimo un golpe antes de que se marchara furioso.

Decidí dejarlo pasar por un tiempo más, yo sabía que llegaría el momento en que me diría la verdad. Y eso ocurrió tras el rotundo fracaso que obtuvimos en la 57a Expedición fuera de las Murallas. Levi se acercó a mí buscando un consejo, finalmente decidió aceptar que algo estaba pasando.

Me pidió que habláramos en mi oficina después del último rondín de vigilancia, es decir, a la media noche, acepté verlo a esa hora sólo porque la preocupación en su cara me indicó que se trataba de algo importante.

Él apareció cuando las campanadas del reloj apenas sumaban 10 de las 12 acostumbradas, me sorprendió tanta prisa de su parte. Ingresó en el lugar sin que yo se lo permitiera, eso me indicó que la plática iba muy en serio. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio, cruzó los brazos y se ceño, de por sí fruncido, lo estaba aún más.

— Buenas noches, Levi. Me sorprende que fueras tan puntual.

— Sí, como sea. ¿Ya tienes tiempo de hablar?

Fijó la mirada en los documentos que aún estaban en mis manos, de inmediato los acomodé con los otros en el escritorio y le indiqué que hablara.

— Tengo un problema con el mocoso.

— Sí, eso ya lo sé, te he cuestionado sobre eso en varias ocasiones. Sería mejor que fueras concreto.

— Tsk…

— Levi… Tú me pediste esta reunión, debes hablar para que pueda aconsejarte.

— Quiero follar con el mocoso.

Debo aceptar que esa confesión me sorprendió, pensé que se trataba de eso pero no creí que fuera cierto; evidentemente mi cara denotó mi asombro.

— Si te parece asqueroso o lo que sea, mejor me largo.

Él intentó levantarse pero se lo impedí; no iba a dejarlo así cuando se había tomado la molestia de confesarlo.

— No me parece asqueroso, sabes que también yo lo he hecho con hombres. Lo que me sorprende es que algo que te ha pasado con otras personas, ahora te ponga tan tenso. ¿Qué más hay aparte de querer tener sexo?

— Nada…

— Levi, por favor, sé sincero.

— Si alguien se entera de esto, te mataré como debí hacerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Su mirada me indicó que estaba hablando muy seriamente.

— Nadie se enterará, te lo juro. ¿Qué pasa?

— Quiero que el mocoso me la meta…

Esas palabras las dijo en tono bajo y casi escondiendo la cara en el pañuelo que colgaba de su cuello. No pude evitar el pensamiento de que lucía lindo, muy lindo; pero borré esa idea de mi mente antes de que él la adivinara y decidiera castrarme con sus propias manos.

— Entiendo…

— ¡No, no entiendes!

Y ahí comenzó el monólogo del "súper hombre", el cual ya había escuchado en otras ocasiones, salvo que esa fue la primera vez que lo vi tan alterado.

— ¿Cómo se supone que llegue con un mocoso de 15 años y le diga: "Oye tú, mete tu pene en mi culo, te lo ordeno"? ¿Eres idiota o qué? Simplemente no puedo hacer eso y menos con él. ¡Maldición! Soy su jodido héroe, ¿cómo pretendes que le muestre que "el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad" se muere porque un niño se lo coja toda la noche? ¡Dime cómo mierdas haré eso! ¡Nunca, nunca haré eso!

Guardó silencio por algunos momentos, preferí callar también para evitar otro exabrupto.

— Por favor, Erwin, se supone que eres un hombre inteligente, sólo por eso vine a exponerme ante ti, ¡no te perdonaré que salgas con estupideces como esa!

En cierta forma resultaba divertido verlo alterarse de esa forma. Cuando por fin se calmó y se sentó de nuevo, pude ahondar más en el asunto.

— Así que… ¿Te mueres porque te la meta toda la noche?

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso fue lo único que escuchaste? Eres un maldito pervertido…

— Responde mi pregunta.

—Tsk… Sí…

— Bien… ¿En qué momento te diste cuenta de que querías eso? Porque te he visto extraño desde hace un tiempo, pero sinceramente pensé que sería al contrario.

— Desde que lo conocimos en el calabozo de la corte…

— Ya veo… ¿Te imaginaste sentándote en su pene erecto mientras él estaba esposado?

—Oi, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

—Responde.

—Sí.

— Ya veo…

— Pervertido.

— Igualmente.

Levi se limitó a bajar la mirada, sabía que le había ganado una partida y me alegré por ello; internamente felicité a mi inteligencia.

— Bien, ahora que sabemos cómo te sientes, ¿qué piensas que quiera Eren?

Sus pequeños ojos se abrieron como pocas veces los he visto, pensé que le daría un ataque o algo similar.

— ¿Cómo demonios preguntas eso? ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que él quiere? ¿No te he dicho ya que no pienso hablar con él sobre el asunto? Tú verdaderamente no escuchas, ¿cierto?

— Has dicho que no pretendes decirle que te folle pero jamás has dicho que no hablarás con él sobre cuestiones de sexo…

— Explícate.

— Es simple. Tú, como un hombre experimentado en los artes sexuales —sentí que su mirada me fulminaba, pero no podía detenerme—, podrías acercarte a él y orientarle acerca de ello. Después de todo es comprensible que a su edad no posea experiencia, quizás hasta esté confundido respecto a su sexualidad, entonces así podrías saber si a él le interesan los hombres o las mujeres y, si es que siente curiosidad por los hombres o le gustan abiertamente, posiblemente tengas una oportunidad con él.

— Erwin, de verdad eres idiota.

Ese comentario hirió un poco mi ego, después de todo acababa de darle una idea genial, según yo.

— Cómo voy a llegar con él y preguntarle "Eren, dime ¿te gustan los hoyos de los niños o de las niñas?

Me observó fijamente por un largo tiempo.

— Es una buena idea.

—No, Erwin, ¡es una idea estúpida!

— No, no lo es. ¡Justamente porque él confía en ti te lo va a decir sin preguntar, así que quitas de una vez eso que te tortura y puedes seguir con tu vida!

Logró que me alterara, pocas veces lo ha hecho.

— O si quieres… Yo le puedo preguntar…

— No te atrevas.

— No puedes impedirlo.

—Puedo y lo haré.

— Me gustaría verlo.

— Tsk. Yo le preguntaré, no te metas.

— ¿Y me dirás cuál es su respuesta? Vamos, tienes que hacerlo.

— Pues no tengo más opciones…

— Excelente, entonces esperaré la respuesta, de lo contrario tendré que hacer algo por mi cuenta.

— Cállate, jodido pervertido. Yo lo haré.

Sin decir más, Levi salió de mi oficina. Rogué porque de verdad hiciera algo con esa situación que lo atormentaba; sabía que de seguir así, las cosas terminarían mal para él.

**- o -**

Durante tres días más estuve casi acosando a Levi por esa respuesta, pero él siempre encontraba la forma de evadirme y alargar el tiempo de espera; sabía que no había hecho nada al respecto.

Tomé la decisión de averiguarlo de una vez por todas. Le informé que me quedaría esa noche en el castillo que él y Eren ocupaban. Fui precavido al elegir una habitación en el primer piso, así estaría más cerca del sótano en el que habitaba el chico. Levi leyó mis intenciones pero me desentendí de sus acusaciones.

Para acercarme a Eren, tuve que esperar a que Levi se fuera de una vez por todas y eso sucedió poco después de medianoche. Cuando finalmente pude salir de mi habitación sin correr el riesgo de ser decapitado en el camino, me acerqué sigilosamente hasta el sótano, pensé que iba a escuchar solamente los ronquidos de chico, pero me equivoqué rotundamente.

_— Mhn… Ah… Lev… Ahhh…_

Sí, definitivamente era la voz de Eren. Quise evitarlo pero mi curiosidad fue mucho más grande. Me paré frente a la puerta y de manera sigilosa me acerqué a la pequeña rendija que había en ella. La luz de las antorchas daba poca visibilidad de lo que ocurría en el interior, pero resultó suficiente para que me percatara de que Eren se masturbaba efusivamente mientras murmuraba sobre Levi. Casi pude sentir un chorro de sangre salir de mi nariz.

No necesité más confirmación que esa, comprobé que Eren sentía lo mismo que Levi, sólo faltaba averiguar que si él quería ir dentro o fuera, pero bueno, el primer paso estaba dado.

Al día siguiente busqué a Levi pero ya no estaba en su dormitorio. Lo encontré en el comedor, Eren estaba con él. No quise interferir en la atmósfera pseudo amorosa y preferí mantenerme a la distancia. Desde ahí pude observar cómo ambos evitaban el contacto visual directo, pero no se quitaban la mirada de encima cuando el otro no los observaba; también se la pasaban pendientes de los movimientos ajenos, parecían guardaespaldas mutuos. Sinceramente la situación resultaba muy divertida.

Con el pretexto de hacer algunos ajustes a la estrategia que habíamos planeado para nuestra incursión en el Distrito Stohess, convoqué a ambos hombres a una reunión. Opté por analizar primero lo de la estrategia, de lo contrario Levi me mataría ahí mismo.

En el momento en que me percaté de que no tenía más que decir sobre el tema, tuve que ir al motivo principal de tal reunión; aunque lo hice con precaución.

— Eren, ¿te puedo preguntar algo un tanto personal?

La mirada asesina de Levi se hizo presente de inmediato, intenté ignorarla.

— Mmm… Sí, claro…

— No te preocupes, no es nada extraño, es sólo que me gusta estar al pendiente del desarrollo de mis subordinados y ya que tú eres tan importante, no me gustaría que algo te aquejara y que interfiriera en tus actividades de la Legión.

El peso de sentirme observado por Levi era enorme, casi podía decirme aplastado por un yunque de 10 000 kilos.

— Entiendo. No hay problema, Comandante.

— Bien… Dime, hasta este momento de tu vida, ¿has tenido alguna experiencia de tipo sexual?

Tengo que decir que la cara de ambos fue épica, tanto Eren como Levi abrieron los ojos enormemente, sino hubiera sido porque recordé mi jerarquía en la milicia, hubiera estallado en carcajadas.

— C-Comandante… ¿P-Por qué pregunta eso?

El yunque de la mirada de Levi de pronto pesó 50 000 kilos.

— Eren, eres un adolescente que ha pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles en la vida, sin embargo, eso no te exime de las dificultades que la misma edad trae y una de ellas es precisamente el despertar de la curiosidad sexual; sé que esta pregunta te resulta repentina, pero ya que estás bajo nuestra custodia, me gustaría que tanto a Levi como a mí nos pudieras tener la confianza para hablarnos de tus dudas y curiosidades, después de todo, nosotros ya hemos pasado por ello y creo que te podemos dar una buena orientación.

Sonreí lo más que pude al sentirme casi asesinado por el hombre de mirada afilada, por un segundo podría jurar que vi en sus ojos un brillo color rojo sangre.

— Pues creo que tiene razón… Ciertamente con mis compañeros hablábamos de esas cosas, pero nunca lo he hablado con adultos y menos con alguien como ustedes…

— ¿Alguien como nosotros?

Levi no pudo evitar entrar en la conversación, no había forma de negar que el tema le importaba en demasía.

— ¡No! ¡No digo que sea algo malo! Me refiero que ustedes son hombres muy importantes y… No pensé que se preocuparan tanto por mí… Me siento halagado con que diga eso, Comandante.

— Pero no lo digo sólo yo, Eren, también le importas mucho a Levi, ¿cierto?

Ver la cara de Levi después de hacer esa pregunta fue regocijador en cierta forma, de no haber sido por la inminente amenaza a mi seguridad personal, me hubiera congraciado de él.

— Sí, Eren, yo también me preocupo por ti…

El casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas de Levi me hizo gritar internamente.

— ¡Gracias, Comandante, Sargento!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Eren nos hizo casi desfallecer a los dos. En ese momento entendí qué le había visto al chico.

— Y bien, responde la pregunta, ¿has tenido algún encuentro de tipo sexual?

— ¡Erwin, deja de forzar al chico!

Quise lanzar un pequeño grito al notar cómo Levi salía a la defensa del que seguramente declaraba como _su_ mocoso.

— No, está bien… Pues la verdad no he tenido la experiencia, pero me da mucha curiosidad…

— Como es de esperarse, Eren. ¿Y tienes a alguna persona que te interese en particular?

— Pues sí… Pero no creo que a él le interese…

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron de nueva cuenta cuando escuchó el "él" que salió inconscientemente de los labios del chico.

— ¿Por qué crees que no le interese? ¿Le has preguntado?

De pronto me sentí mal al saber que estaba interrogando de forma tan directa al chico, pero simplemente era necesario para agilizar las cosas.

— No le he preguntado, pero…

— Personalmente, si me permites opinar al respecto, creo que primero deberías preguntarle a esa persona si está interesada en ti, no puedes concluir algo antes de saber su opinión, ¿no crees?

Al terminar de hablar observé a Levi, él supo de inmediato que el mensaje también iba para él.

— Quizás tiene razón… Debería preguntarle, pero…

— Eren no es momento para dudar, es necesario que tomes acciones y te enfrentes a lo que tienes ante tus ojos.

— Tiene razón, Comandante. Debo hacerle frente, de lo contrario nunca podré saber lo que él opina al respecto.

La determinación en los ojos de Eren me hizo darme cuenta de que había utilizado las palabras adecuadas; ahora todo dependía de que Levi aprovechara la ventaja que le había creado.

— Piensa muy bien en lo que harás, Eren, no me gustaría que te arrepintieras…

— Tsk. Con esos ánimos, mejor no hables, Erwin…

— No se preocupe, Comandante. Haré muy bien las cosas.

— Me alegro, Eren. Puedes retirarte.

— Gracias, muchas gracias a ambos. Con permiso.

— Ve a hacer lo que quieras, mocoso…

Eren salió de inmediato, sonreí infinitamente al sentir que podría haberlos acercado un poco, esperaba que las cosas resultaran bien. Cuando finalmente estuvimos a solas, Levi me fulminó con la mirada, presentía cuáles serían sus palabras exactas para reclamarme.

— ¡¿Me quieres explicar que mierdas fue eso?!

Justo como lo pensé.

— Te estaba ayudando, deberías ser un poco más agradecido.

— ¿Ayudando? ¿Exactamente de qué manera me ayudaste? ¿Aventar a Eren a los brazos de _no sé qué_ tipo es ayudarme? ¡Vete a la mierda, Erwin!

— Le gustas tú.

— Qu- ¿Eh?

La expresión de Levi fue sorpresiva hasta para mí, quedó estupefacto y boquiabierto ante mis palabras.

— ¿Qué demonios has dicho?

— Ayer lo escuché masturbándose mientras repetía tu nombre. Los observé durante la mañana y me percaté de la forma en que te mira. Y ahora que ha confirmado que le gusta un "él", puedo afirmar que tú le gustas.

— E-Eso no… Estás mintiendo…

— No, no miento. Creo que sería más benéfico que te lanzaras de una vez por todo. Vamos, Levi, ya es tiempo de que te des la oportunidad de hacer algo con tu vida además de matar titanes.

— ¿Qué dices? Hablas como si pretendiera casarme con él, te dije que sólo quiero que me folle.

— Tengo el suficiente tiempo de conocerte como para poder afirmar que la indecisión en tus actos se debe a que no solamente quieres sexo, sino que sientes algo más profundo que no quieres aceptar y que probablemente vaya a ser problemático para ti cuando compruebes que Eren también siente algo por ti, ¿cierto?

— Tsk.

Un libro abierto, sólo así puedo describir a Levi en ese momento. Se quedó mudo al saberse descubierto por mí. Tenía que aprovechar ese instante de debilidad.

—Sé que te resulta difícil, me has dicho antes que te es complicado crear lazos con las personas en este mundo incierto, sobre todo a sabiendas de que podemos morir mañana, sin embargo es momento de que trasciendas eso. Me atrevo a decir que recordar la trágica muerte de Isabel y Farlan es lo que te ha hecho cerrarte más al mundo, pero debes darte una oportunidad, aprovecha ahora que han resurgido esos sentimientos. Levi, es momento de que vivas de verdad. Tienes que hacerlo.

Inesperadamente él se puso de pie. Pude ver en sus ojos algo parecido a una furia arrasadora. Caminó hacia la puerta sin dirigirme la palabra.

— ¡Levi! ¿A dónde vas?

— No me busques en las próximas horas.

Aseguró con firmeza, asentí en silencio y él salió del lugar. Esperé a que dejaran de escucharse sus pasos por el pasillo y salí a buscarlo, hubiera sido idiota de mi parte quedarme ahí sentado, tenía que saber si mis palabras habían surtido efecto.

Sin poder quitarme de la mente el pensamiento de que el enano —como le dice Hanji— vuela, llegué al pasillo en que se encontraba la habitación de Levi, ahí pude ver a mis dos subordinados conversando, aunque no tenía idea de porqué estaban ahí.

De pronto mis ojos presenciaron lo que creí imposible: de estar conversando tranquilamente, Eren prácticamente se abalanzó sobre su superior y lo besó torpemente en los labios, después terminó el contacto e intentó alejarse pero Levi lo sostuvo del brazo y lo jaló con violencia de regreso. Entonces fue turno de Levi para tomar la iniciativa, aventó al chico contra la pared y se abrazó a su cuello, comenzaron a besarse con una pasión desmedida.

Podría afirmar que mis ojos brillaban en ese momento, casi tanto como Hanji cuando ve a un titán de 20 metros.

A tropiezos llegaron hasta la puerta del dormitorio de Levi, este insertó la llave en la cerradura y jaló a Eren al interior. Yo corrí tratando de no hacer ruido, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que Levi saliera a correrme. Cuando estuve afuera del lugar, me percaté de que ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de cerrar bien la puerta, agradecí por ello; y también pensé que definitivamente soy un pervertido.

La cama de la habitación quedaba en un ángulo visible desde mi posición, aunque no podía observarlo todo perfectamente, me podría percatar de lo importante.

Y entonces comenzó la acción.

Entre besos, ambos comenzaron a desvestir la parte superior del cuerpo ajeno, parecía que se coordinaban en los movimientos, sólo les faltaba la música para danzar correctamente.

Se aventaron contra la cama, Levi debajo de Eren. El chico dibujó una delicada línea de besos desde la boca hasta el vientre del otro, por supuesto que se detuvo unos instantes en los erectos pezones de su amante. Posteriormente desabrochó el pantalón que aún resguardaba lo que él quería, casi a girones quitó la prenda de su lugar y observó con asombro la palpitante erección del hombre que en ese momento dejé de considerar pequeño.

Quizás a Eren le faltaba la experiencia práctica, pero sabía bien lo que hacía. Engulló casi por completo el pene de Levi, movió su boca de arriba abajo e hizo unos jugueteos con la lengua; Levi —y yo, dicho sea de paso— casi se derrite ante las acciones, comenzó a lanzar pequeños gemidos y apretó con fuerza las sábanas debajo de él.

Después del algunos minutos, Eren recibió la orden de deshacerse de su pantalón también, al hacerlo permitió la vista de su miembro en una erección descomunal, ese chico definitivamente era un titán.

Sin perder el tiempo, Levi se hincó ante su amante e hizo lo propio con su boca. Obviamente demostró más habilidad y experiencia, Eren lo agradeció. Lentamente la mano de Levi fue bajando a su erección, la aprisionó con fuerza y comenzó a masturbarse sin perder el ritmo en el oral para el chico.

Eren no logró contenerse más y, casi con violencia, levantó a Levi de los brazos y lo depositó en la cama, se entretuvo unos minutos en su entrepierna y posteriormente bajó hasta su ano; inició una serie de besos y lengüetazos, algo que deshizo definitivamente las defensas de mi Sargento.

Como podrás imaginar, yo tapaba mi boca con ambas manos para evitar ser descubierto, de lo contrario hubiera gritado desde el primer momento.

De manera completamente descarada, Levi levantó y separó sus piernas, permitiéndole al chico una vista aún más exquisita de su entrada, claro está que Eren no declinó la invitación recibida, al contrario, lentamente se posicionó cerca de los genitales de Levi, dejando que su glande rozara el lugar que tanto ansiaba.

— H-Hazlo de una puta vez…

Gimoteó Levi mientras extendía el brazo derecho y jalaba a Eren hacía adelante, se besaron profundamente mientras aquel anillo de músculo era penetrado suavemente. El chico tuvo que dejar de besar al hombre que yacía debajo solamente para gemir por el enorme placer que experimentaba. Me pareció ver que Levi sonreía ante la reacción de Eren.

Una vez que se acostumbró a la intromisión, Levi comenzó a mover la cadera hacia adelante, haciendo que la penetración aumentara su profundidad. Ambos gimieron al unísono.

El ritmo de las embestidas propinadas por Eren se incrementó considerablemente, tanto que en poco tiempo la habitación se llenó de un "poc, poc" húmedo, el cual fue acompañado de inmediato por los gemidos cada vez más agudos de Levi. Podría jurar que su cara ardía del calor que irradiaba.

Fueron minutos —gloriosos— los que el ano de Levi fue asestado una y otra vez por el pene rebosante de juventud de Eren. Hasta mi posición se podía percibir a la perfección el calor de sus cuerpos y el aroma inconfundible del sexo desenfrenado que estaban disfrutando.

— S-Sargento… Está tan… Ah…

De inmediato supe que esas palabras fueron un error.

— ¡Dime por mi puto nombre, maldita sea!

Inesperadamente Levi se separó y jaló a Eren hacia el frente con la fuerza que sólo él posee, lo hizo caer de espaldas a la cama y, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su vientre, introduciéndose de nueva cuenta la erección que parecía crecer con el tiempo.

La escena a continuación sólo la puedo describir como lo más erótico que he visto en mi vida: La mano izquierda de Levi sobre el abdomen de Eren, usándola para sostenerse mientras brincaba afablemente sobre su pene y, sólo para aumentar el placer, con la mano derecha se masturbaba al ritmo de las penetraciones.

Tanto Eren como yo estábamos atónitos ante lo que nuestros ojos veían. Levi demostraba con creces que, además de ser un soldado infalible, también era una persona completamente seductora.

Si antes los gemidos eran agudos, en ese momento sobre pasaron toda ley acústica que a la humanidad se le ocurra establecer. Por momentos parecía que la garganta de Levi se desgarraría.

Conforme pasaron los minutos, los movimientos de Levi dieron paso a las embestidas agresivas de Eren, quien sostenía de la cadera al otro mientras asestaba interminables veces en contra de su próstata.

El ritmo impuesto por el chico fue tan dominante, que Levi no tuvo otra opción que posar ambas manos sobre su amante para no caerse. Su respiración y gemidos erráticos dieron la señal inconfundible de que estaba tocando el éxtasis. Minutos después, el pene de Levi eyaculó copiosamente sobre el chico, el cual sonrió complacido y sólo embistió con más fuerza la entrada que ya idolatraba.

No se necesitó mucho tiempo para que Eren también eyaculara, gruñendo como el macho que acaba de marcar a su pareja. Levi no pudo sostenerse más sobre sus piernas, se tiró a un costado del chico y esperaron a que sus respiraciones se regularizaran.

—Cuando… estemos solos… dime por mi nombre…

— Está bien… Levi…

Sonreí al escuchar esas palabras, supe que era el momento justo para regresar al lugar del que supuestamente no debí salir.

El resto del día lo dediqué a hacer, literalmente, lo que se me ocurriera con tal de no ir a buscarlos. Por el tiempo que estuvieron a solas, creo que fácilmente pudieron tener sexo tres veces más.

**- o -**

Ya entrada la noche, Levi se apareció por mi oficina, su cuerpo demostraba cansancio pero su cara lucía feliz —lo más feliz que se podría esperar tomando en cuenta su característico ceño—.

— ¿Disfrutaste el espectáculo?

Maldición, al parecer no fui tan precavido como pensé. No tenía caso que fingiera.

— Sí, bastante. Me doy cuenta de que tú también.

— Jodido pervertido.

— Exhibicionista.

— Te dije que no me buscaras, ¿y qué haces? ¡Vas a mi habitación a ver qué hago y, sin importarte una mierda, te quedas a mirar!

— No es mi culpa que no sepas cerrar la puerta.

— Pudiste largarte sin más.

— ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? Tenía que asegurarme de que las cosas funcionaran entre ustedes y por lo que pude ver así fue, ¿cierto?

El silencio de Levi me indicó que acerté.

— Y bien, ¿tú te declaraste o lo hizo él?

— Eso no te importa.

— Sí me importa, no olvides que yo lo convencí para que se lanzara duro contra ti. Y por lo que pude ver, lo hizo muy duro…

— Idiota.

Ese insulto, lejos de sonar agresivo, lo dijo con un tono casi dulce. Sonreí al escucharlo.

— Me alegro por ti, por ustedes. Ambos necesitan el apoyo de alguien a quien quieran.

— No hables como papá que va a casar a su hijita.

— Corrección: hijito.

Si tuviera que describir la mirada de Levi en ese momento, sólo podría decir que fue algo como: "Ojalá el Titán Colosal te encuentre y te use como palillo para sacarse los mocos y luego te aviente a sus amigos para que jueguen contigo como si fueras una pelota". Sí, todo eso pude ver.

— ¿Cuándo te vas, Erwin?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ya quieres el castillo para ustedes solos?

— No, quiero que te largues.

— Me iré mañana a primera hora, hay cosas que necesito hablar en el Cuartel General.

— Bien… Oi… Olvídalo.

— ¿Qué pasa? Y no que digas que no pasa nada porque no te creo.

— ¿Crees que podamos salvar a Eren de ser ejecutado? Con esto que ha pasado, yo…

— Calma, la estrategia que hemos planteado es infalible, quizás no salga exactamente como queremos pero creo que estará bien.

— No quisiera que…

— Tranquilo, lo mantendremos a salvo y podrán estar juntos todo el tiempo que quieran. Ahora que te decidiste a dar el primer paso, ten fe en que las cosas…

— Cállate con eso de la fe, fue lo mismo que dijo Petra y ya sabemos cómo terminó.

— Oh… Bueno, entonces olvida lo de la fe y enfócate a vivir el presente, eso es más importante.

— Erwin, gracias… Te veré después.

— Claro que nos veremos. Me iré temprano así que por favor despídeme de Eren, en pocos días tendremos que vernos para ir a Sina.

— Lo sé, tampoco es como si me fuera a lanzar a un paraíso de sexo gay y me fuera a olvidar de nuestras obligaciones.

— Tienes unos días para vivir en tu paraíso. Mandaré el aviso de cuándo tendremos que vernos.

— Está bien. Te veré después. Adiós.

Tras esas palabras, Levi salió definitivamente de la oficina, supuse que iría a dormir o quizás iba con Eren.

A la mañana siguiente salí cerca de las 6 am, no hubo necesidad de buscar a mis subordinados, supuse que estarían juntos y no quería interrumpir o presenciar —de nuevo— algo privado.

**- o – o -**

Sinceramente te digo que desde antes de que decidieran confesar sus sentimientos, sabía que sería difícil para ambos, pero también tengo la certeza de que podrán sobrellevar las dificultades a las que se enfrenten. Los dos son muy fuertes, mucho. Y justamente por eso es que confío en que podrán mantenerse unidos, porque a pesar de todo, siguen siendo seres humanos, igual que tú y yo y por eso se aferrarán a la vida ahora que han encontrado con quién compatirla.

— Erwin, ¿por qué me dices todo esto justo ahora? ¿Es necesario hablar de Levi y Eren después de tener sexo?

— Es muy sencillo, Mike, necesitaba explicarte porqué regresé a buscarte con tanta desesperación, todo fue porque no pude quitarme de la mente la escena de esos dos.

— ¿No sería más fácil que aceptaras que te excitó verlos teniendo sexo?

— Sí, pero primero tenía que decirte bajo qué condiciones se dieron las circunstancias, de lo contrario no me entenderías.

— Erwin, eres un pervertido.

— Sí, como todo buen ser humano.

**- o -**

_Lo que buscas no siempre está delante de tus ojos, a veces está a un lado._

_**- o -**_

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado, esto fue lo que se me ocurrió mientras iba a mi destino de vacaciones; además de que siempre me ha parecido interesante la idea de un Erwin fundanshi xD_

_Como siempre, todos sus RW y comentarios son bien recibidos n.n_

_Chao y en próximos días subo el capítulo de "Coincidencias"._

_Faby fuera._


End file.
